


Dangerous Love

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Dangerous Love

“Stay right where you are.”

Amy freezes at the sound of the silky smooth voice, turning slightly to see Priya Lacroix from the corner of her eye.

As she starts to turn around, Priya stops her. “I haven’t finished admiring you from behind.” Priya heavy breathing both thrills and terrifies her, then she hears, “you may turn around now.”

Slowly, she faces the vampire sitting at her plush sofa. Priya licks her lips at the sight of the young woman, and before Amy knows what’s happening, the vampire is mere inches away from her.

“Adrian told you not to come here, yes?” Priya asks as her fingers caress Amy’s neck.

“Yes, he did,” Amy responds, then swallows. She tries to suppress the pounding of her heart and tells herself that this was the right thing to do. “But I had to come back. For Lily’s sake. If we don’t have your vote, Lily will die. I couldn’t stand that kind of loss.”

Priya’s brow furrows, and she snarls at Amy. “You think you know…” She regains her composure, “nevermind.” Her hands stroke Amy’s arms. “You’re a bad girl, Amy,” she leans in to whisper, “I like that.”

The sheer terror and anticipation make her sweat. Priya takes a deep breath of her and lightly moans. “Mmm, your pheromones call to me.” The vampire looks at her seductively. “The deal still stands. Let me have you, and I’ll vote for your friend’s life.”

“Thank you, I-”

“Your thanks are unnecessary,” Priya says, putting her hand up, “remove your clothes. Slowly.”

She starts with her necklace, undoing it and setting it carefully on the stand next to her. Then, she unbuttons her shirt, one by one. It’s impossible to ignore the grunts coming from Priya, so she slows down even more. Just as she unhooks her bra, she starts to slide it off, only to put it back on then removes her belt. Without breaking eye contact, she steps out of her shoes and pulls down her skirt. Priya smiles approvingly as Amy sticks her fingers inside her underwear, pleasuring herself. How she aches for it to be Priya’s fingers instead of her own, but she wants to give the vampire a good show. With her back facing Priya, Amy takes off her bra and flings it across the room and finally grips the waistband of her underwear and takes an eternity to pull them off, bending down and looking back at Priya.

She turns back around utterly naked before Priya, feeling vulnerable, exposed, frightened… and aroused. Priya could make her come on command, but she tries to stay strong and prolong everything.

“Beautiful,” Priya says, standing right behind her. Somehow, Amy thinks she’ll never get used to the unnatural speed of vampires. “Your body is perfect,” she continues, “so, do you want me to satisfy you?”

“That was the deal,” Amy responds, “you have me, and Lily gets to live.”

“That wasn’t what I asked,” Priya says, then slaps Amy hard on her butt. “Must I repeat the question?”

Amy swallows. Her feelings are calling out to her, saying that there is more to Priya than meets the eye. She doesn’t know why, but Amy feels safe with Priya and oddly happy. Not just physically, but emotionally.

“I said,” her concentration broken by Priya’s voice, “do you want me to satisfy you?”

“Yes,” Amy states flatly, “oh God, yes. Please.”

Priya leans in, “you’ll have to speak up.”

“I said yes!” Amy proclaims, “I said, touch me! Please me! Satisfy me!”

Priya smirks, “that’s what I thought. Now go over to the bed. And if you’re a good girl, I’ll even let you taste me as well.”

As Amy starts across the room, Priya smacks her butt again, demanding that she move faster. Amy complies, sprawling out over the silk sheets awaiting the vampire’s touch.

Cold fingers caress her skin, making her shiver. Those feelings heighten while Priya strokes her crease up and down, so soft Amy almost isn’t sure if it’s really happening or just a dream. Suddenly, Priya’s finger slips in, and Amy gasps, desperately trying to maintain the feeling inside. Her walls tighten around Priya’s fingers as they enter one at a time.

Sharp fangs graze across her neck. She knows precisely what Priya wants, and she nods, sticking her neck out for the vampire. Instead of the pain, she was dreading, Amy feels intense pleasure, possibly even more so than from what’s occurring between her legs. Her neck feels warm at the bite. The level of vulnerability overwhelms her, and she gives in, releasing herself, and coming apart, screaming with delight.

But Priya isn’t done yet. She retracts her fangs, and places kisses on Amy’s breasts, sucking at her nipples, then moving to her inner thighs.

“Let’s see if you taste as good down here,” Priya says licking her lips before plunging her tongue inside of Amy. Priya doesn’t let up. She laps up Amy’s juices while massaging her sensitive nub. After a while, she sits up to observe the full exposed and drained Amy laying with an enormous smile on her face.

“Amy,” Priya says, “do you know why I demanded to have you in return for my vote?”

“Because you like me?” Amy meekly responds.

“I don’t like you,” Priya says, “I need you. I have an immeasurable desire for you. But, more importantly, I know you wanted this.”

“You did?”

Priya nods, “I have my faults, Amy, but I would never touch someone against their will.”

“What about that servant of yours that you tossed around?” A confused Amy ask.

“Don’t assume that because I’m not boring like Adrian that I’m some sort of monster,” Priya says, “ no one is here that doesn’t want to be. Some of us play it rougher than others. Anyone who thinks I go too far is free to either ask me to tone it down, stop altogether, or leave. Sex, especially dominant sex, is no fun if one party is a victim.” She looks deep into Amy’s eyes, “the greatest thrill of all is to be desired.”

Amy notices Priya’s hands hovering over her dress. “So,” Priya continues, “you’ve been a good girl, Amy, and I want to reward you. But is this what you want?”

“YES!” Amy can’t say it fast enough. More than anything, she wants to return the favor and touch this gorgeous vampire. Priya laughs and strips naked in front of her. Leaning in, Priya kisses her then guides her head lower. As she starts to taste Priya, she spanks her gradually harder each time.

“Oh, I like you even more now,” Priya laughs then moans, “you’re exceptional at this, Amy. Keep going. Taste me to my satisfaction.”

Amy is more than happy to continue licking Priya’s wet folds. Time seems to hold no effect on the room as they both takes turns making each other come. Hours pass, and finally, they both sleep on the soaked sheets. Amy’s last thoughts are that she’ll need a shower after this.

Upon waking, Amy looks to see Priya, still naked, standing over the bed.

“I’ve drawn us a bath,” she says pulling Amy up and leading her to the bathroom. Hot, steamy water relaxes every muscle in her body. After last night, she needs to take it easy. Of course, it’s unlikely Priya would allow that.

Priya instructs Amy to sit on her lap, and as she reaches around, Amy braces herself to be entered once again, not sure if she’s ready. Instead, she feels Priya’s strong hands caressing her legs, massaging them.

“Do you like that?” Priya asks with a face that says she already knows the answer.

“I do,” Amy responds, and let’s go, enjoying her time with someone she thought was a monster 24 hours ago.

After they get dried off and dressed, Priya sees Amy to the door. “Come by again,” she tells Amy, “last night was fun.”

“It was,” Amy agrees. She starts to head off but then rushes right back. “Priya, just so you know, Adrian is taking me, Lily and Kamilah to Cordonia in a couple months. Would you like me to ask him to bring you too?”

The vampire thinks for a second, “let Adrian know I’ll be there. Goodbye.”

As the door closes, Amy leaves the building with a burst of adrenaline. She just did something unbelievably dangerous, and yet she’s happy she did.

Last night, she encountered not a monster, but a puzzle. There are things about herself Priya’s not telling Amy, but that’s going to change. She’s going to take every opportunity to build a relationship with this deadly, but beautiful and surprisingly good individual. In time, it’s uncertain what is to come. Perhaps she’s just found love in the most unexpected of places.


End file.
